A New Begining
by ashleykills
Summary: this is arfter the events of sonic x but every one is older in some chapters its going to be horrer in other parts it might be people haveing well you know.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEGINNING**

**This is my first every story so please no bed comments just things to improve. Some lemon in later chapters this is set just after cosmos death in sonic x **

**Cha****rters**

**Sonic the hedgehog - 21**

**Shadow the hedgehog - 23**

**Silver the hedgehog - 20**

**Knuckles - 23**

**Tails the fox - 18**

**Maria the hedgehog – 17 (by the way if you have not seen Maria in hedgehog see her before reading this it makes sense)**

**Amy rose – 18**

**Rouge the bat – 20**

**Cream the rabbit – 16-17**

**Blaze the cat -19**

**alena -34 husband Jules – 43 parents of sonic manic and Sonia **

**eggman-32 **

**Couples**

**Sonamy**

**Shdria**

**Knuckouge**

**Crails**

**Silaze **

**The dream**

"**I CANT DO IT PLESAE" said a teen boy **

"**miles if you don't do it now then the hole galaxy will blow" said a grown man**

**As the teens boys full of tear he pulls the trigger and shots the very thing he saw to protect.**

**In a flash a blue spiked hedgehog opens his eye his heart pounding out his chest that's sonic the hedgehog.**

**Sonic P.o.v **

**`HOLY SHIT` I thought over and over **

**That same night over and over I cant get it out of my head I mean she save us all yet I fill if its my fault she died like didn't try hard enough.**

**I started to get dressed in the end all I wore was a white vest and jeans and the same old shoes. I bet go check on miles enchase his having another bad day.**

**I left my apartment waking for once looking down at my feet until a familiar voice call my name.**

"**SONIC!" called out**

**I looked behind me seeing a teen boy running up to me.**

"**sonic I finally made it the part to the rocket to whip egghead off the world" said a teen boy **

"**Thanks cries now we just need to find the little basted and shot him" said sonic**

"**cool so were you going?" asked cries **

"**I'm heading to miles place see how he is" said the speedster with some sadness in his voice**

"**you've got to stop it sonic its your fault okay stop bring your self down"**

**The end of part 1**


	2. cheering up

The tears

Sorry for the short chapter I hope to make this one longer.

"DAME IT YOU STUPID FUCKER WHY CANT YOU HIT THE MIDDEL EVERY ONE ELSE CAN " said a black hedgehog wearing a caption uniform.

"no sir" said a officer

"well then tell me WHY CANT YOU HIT THE TARGET"

"sorry sir ill try harder sir" said the officer

"caption" said a high ranking officer called out from the door

"what is it cant you see that I'm teaching here" said the black hedgehog

"sorry sir but caption weaver wants you about a mission" said the high ranking officer

The black hedgehog waked out the room some of the officers started laughing.

"DID I SAY FUCKING LAUGTH MOVE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES MOVE" angrily said the black hedgehog.

At the office

They did as told and didn't stop. The black hedgehog at the door of caption weaver office.

"come in" said the voice

The black figure went in.

"shadow sit down have drink" said weaver

"what do you want I'm teaching" said shadow in a anode voice

"ooo good strait to the point then your fired" said weaver

"what"

"your fired after letting sixteen recurs die"

"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY DIE"

"well yes it is you've got at lest 20 seconds to get your stuff AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BILUDING"

After those 20 seconds shadow was kicked out of the g.u.n base. shadow growled and walked off.

Back at tails work shop

"come on miles open the door you cant stay in there for ever" said a blue spiky hedgehog

"ooo yh watch me I made a new invention its called FUCK OFF AND DON'T TALK TO ME" SAID A MAD TWO TAILD TEEN

As soon as that was said a young cheerful rabbit walked through the door.

"errrm sonic" said the confused rabbit

"what is it cream" said the speedster

"one why is cries getting high on the couch too why is miles swearing you.

"because I'm trying to get him out of bed"

"Here let me try" said the cheerful rabbit

"miles I was hoping you could help me with something pleas " she said in such a sweet voice like when she was six

"what is it" said the fox replied

"its personal so could you come out pleas"

With that said tails came out and sonic ran down stairs to get high with cries.


	3. the begining of love and the rose is bac

The beginning of love

Tails pov

At first I thought it was just to get me out of bed but when she told me that cheese died(cheese is creams pet chow) she started to cry I put my arm around her shoulder trying to cheer her up but that didn't work we got to her house(she still lives with her mom she will be moving out soon) we walk into the garden were a little grave was that said

Here lies cheese

Rip

Normal pov

"hay cream" he said in a soft voice

"yes" she said in depressed voice

"would… no err would you….. no no that's not it" trying to figure out what to say

"what is it miles" she said a bit weirded out on what he was trying say

"cream would like to go on a date with me" he said mumberlin

"sorry miles I couldn't here you what did you say"

"I said would you like to go on a date with me" he said again mumberlin

"oooo miles if you don't want talk to me than just levee"

"wait" I said grabbing her arm "do you want to go on a date with me"

Creams pov

After those couple words it was lovely.

Weekes later

Oooooo I cant believe it me and miles have been going out 5 weeks no argument no fusing just me and him wait until Amy hires I've got a boyfriend is going to be so jealous.

Amy's pov 

At first I thought it would be great being a model for my favourite magazine but now I see that I've got to do homework it sucks I thought it was so post to be a shot and on to the next one not having to wright about what would be better about it.

Well here it is the place I could have piece and harmony but ITS TO FREKING LOAD.

Normal pov

Amy walked into her flat and its just the same as she left it green walls brown table and a blue sofer 'why dos the colour blue all ways remind me of that jerk' Amy thought to her self

Flashback

"Do you realised what you just did you stupide little girl" anger blue hedgehog said

"I was only trying to help" said the pink hedgehog

"STOP HELPING ITS HARD ENOUTH WITHOUT YOU HERE YOU JUST DESTROD A BASE THAT WAS FULL OF CLUES AND WE COULD… OO MY GOD WHY AMY WHY?"

"SHUT UP ZACK I WAS TRYING HELP SO DON'T YELL AT ME"

As she said those word Zack slapped Amy round the face.

"you little slut you don't help people you make them kill them self because what you do to them driving them insane"

As that was said a blue hedgehog comes running and spears zack and stars punching him the face.

"how dare you talk to her like that and hit her your lucky I wasn't angry before because if I was I the other me woild of riped you from lime from lime"

"sonic what are you doing here"

"no time explain but come we will both die from that ash cloud if we don't move"

"Amy Amy AMY AMYYYYYYYYY"

I finally snapped out of it

"AMYYYYYY"

"WHAT"

"your late on paying your rent" said the guy in an angry mood

"alright you don't have to shout "

Amy payed her rent and went to her bedroom and started to get undressed

Amy pov

I'm finally going to get a nice hot shower

In the shower mmmmmm the hot water all ways makes me tingle only if someone was to play with me oooo well.


End file.
